


Valentine Surprise

by nauticalparamour



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Modern AU, Short, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalparamour/pseuds/nauticalparamour
Summary: Hermione is disappointed when she is going to have to cancel her Galentine's plans because one of her students doesn't get picked up after school. Little did she know a Valentine surprise was waiting for her at home. A drabble I wrote for ashcastle’s valentine’s challenge. My prompt was “Surprise?”
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fenrir Greyback
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Valentine Surprise

Hermione stared down at the little boy who remained in her classroom long after all his other classmates had been picked up and taken home to their families and thought that this was one of the rare times that being a teacher had its downsides. She'd tried calling his guardian — his older brother — an obscene number of times, but he had yet to pick up.

Sometimes she wondered how little Ragnar was related to someone as irritating as Fenrir Greyback. Ragnar was one of her best students, who had an excellent grasp of reading, but needed a little extra help with math. He shared well and always seemed to make the other students laugh. With his dark hair and blue eyes, she was sure that he would grow up to be quite the lady killer someday. She just hoped that Fenrir wouldn't be too terrible of an influence on his younger brother.

Fenrir was all good looks and had the same coloring as Ragnar, but with the rugged handsomeness of man. He drove a fast motorcycle and seemed to be far more interested in trying to flirt with her than understanding how his charge was doing in all of his subjects when they met at parent-teacher conferences. Try as she might, Hermione could not deny that Fenrir Greyback _did_ have an effect on her when he gave her one of those hungry smiles.

Sighing, she moved to sit in the child sized desk next to Ragnar, cringing when she hit her knees on the top of the table. She was going to have to let Ginny and Luna know that their Galentine's date would have to be cancelled, as it seemed she would have a stow-away tonight.

"Ragnar, since your brother isn't here, yet, how would you like to wait for him at my hous? It's just around the corner," she asked the younger boy, knowing that at their age, most students loathed anything to do with their teachers. Seeing a teacher outside of school was like seeing an animal in the wild. "You can keep trying to call him there, but at least we can get you some dinner." To punctuate the late hour, her stomach growled.

To her surprise, Ragnar seemed to perk right up at the suggestion, nodding enthusiastically. "Alright, Miss Granger. That would be nice," he said, before standing up and gathering his backpack and coat.

On their way out to her little car, Hermione called Luna to let her know that they would have to reschedule. The dreamy blonde quickly wished her good luck on her date, which Hermione _tried_ to correct, saying that she didn't think her eight year old student would appreciate the word, but her friend had already hung up on her by the time she could get the words out. Thinking that it was a bit odd, but not that odd for Luna, Hermione drove Ragnar the short distance to her house, asking him if he'd like spaghetti for dinner, really the only thing that she could make reliably.

They walked into the house together, coming directly into the kitchen only to leave Hermione completely surprised that there was someone already in the house. Letting out a scream of shock before she could stop herself, the pressed a hand to her chest when she realized that Fenrir Greyback was _in her kitchen_ with tongs in hand, attention completely given to a steak on the stove.

"Mr. Greyback," she sputtered out, completely confused. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Hey Fenrir," Ragnar greeted his brother, completely unphased by the odd situation. Had he known where his brother was all along? Was she being set up?

"Sorry, Hermione, this is all my doing," came a feminine voice from the direction of her dining room. Ginny swept in, red hair up in a ponytail. "I helped him get in and get set up. Now, if you don't mind, Luna and I have babysitting duties. Ready to go Ragnar?" she asked the boy brightly, taking his hand and walking him towards the door. Before she shut it behind her, she gave Hermione one last cheeky wink. "Enjoy your date."

But then, Hermione realized that she was alone with Fenrir Greyback, and apparently on a date. He turned and gave her a little grin. "Surprise?"

"What, what is all this?" she questioned, knowing that things like this just never happened for her. Had Fenrir really gone to all of the trouble to cook a meal for her on Valentine's Day? Something just wasn't adding up.

He urged her into the dining room where her tiny table was set for two, with candles and pink roses in a mason jar acting as a vase. He gave her a soft smile, seeing that she was still so dumbfounded, she honestly didn't know what to think. Rubbing a hand across the back of her neck, he started to explain. "Well, you never took me seriously before when I asked you out, so I suppose I just had to _show_ you I was serious. Ginny and Luna were really quite helpful...they apparently both want you to give dating another shot."

"But, I thought," Hermione swallowed thickly. "I thought you were just teasing me, trying to make me uncomfortable.

Fenrir gave her one of those smiles that made her heart flutter against her chest. "Come on now, I don't flirt with _all_ Ragnar's teachers. Just you," he stepped a bit closer to her, hand cupping her jaw gently.

Before she could even decide if she _wanted_ to stop him, he was leaning down and pressing a kiss to her lips. Her eyes fluttered shut while she soaked in the moment, cataloging the feel of Fenrir's lips against hers, her heart singing when she realized that yes, she wanted to kiss him and never to stop.


End file.
